


Bubblegum

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bird goes inside by herself.





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Finding Carter' nor am I profiting off this.

The receptionist wears bubblegum pink shoes. A locket dangles over her cleavage. Bird can see smudges of paint and glitter. A mother working here? Does she feel guilty for checking them in? Do her children know what she does?

Bird scans her desk for pictures, clutching her purse. 

"Do you have someone to drive you home, hun?" The receptionist practically whispers. 

"I have a friend to drive me home." 

Taylor is waiting for her outside. Carter is preparing the guest bedroom in their house. 

Every source urges her to find a support system. Even the receptionist asks. 

"I have one."


End file.
